User blog:NicholasBBQ32/Total Drama Papa Louie recap
Here is a summary recap of Sjhawesome's fanfiction crossover Total Drama Papa Louie episode blogs on the wiki. (12/06/2014-present) Characters *Heroes: Alberto, Cooper, Scooter, Sienna, James, Scarlett, Nick, Rudy, Akari *Villains: Jojo, Quinn, Kahuna, Bertha, Ninjoy, Crystal, Johnny *Remaining heroes: Scooter, James, Scarlett, Rudy, Akari *Remaining villains: Jojo, Ninjoy, Johnny OUT *Episode 1: Quinn VILLAINS (for attempting to get rid of Jojo) returns in Episode 4 as Jojo's helper for the obstacle course *Episode 2: Cooper HEROES (for complaining about his cat) *Episode 3: Crystal VILLAINS (for her lack of leading a team and a lack of taste) *Episode 4: Alberto HEROES (unknown, probably because of his Penny hallucinations) along with Penny *Episode 5: Sienna HEROES (for bringing Brown the Bear Episode 3 into the competition) along with Brown the Bear *Episode 6: Kahuna VILLAINS (volunteered to do it after realizing winning isn't everything) *Episode 7: Nick HEROES (for refusing to jump into the pool of green jelly and snakes) *Episode 8: Bertha VILLAINS (for being the last to cross the line in the race challenge) *Episode 9 Merge: Slingshot quotes (what the characters said after being slingshot) *Episode 1: Quinn "(sigh) Anyone must beat Jojo. Please beat" (gets slingshot) "Jojooooooooooooo" *Episode 2: Cooper "Well, now that I'm eliminated, I can't wait to see" (gets slingshot) 'Cookieeeeeee" *Episode 3: Crystal "Thanks, please win" (gets slingshot) "Akariiiiiiii" *Episode 4: None *Episode 5: (Sienna and Brown get slingshot) Sienna "Aahhhh!" (Brown then roars) *Episode 6: Kahuna "Wow! It's great and thanks" (gets slingshot) Kahuna "Aahhh!" *Episode 7: None *Episode 8: Bertha "AGAIN? NO! I'M NEVER RETURNING THERE!" (gets slingshot) "AAAHHHHH!" *Episode 9 Merge: On the chopping block, but weren't eliminated *Episode 1: Jojo V (for attempting to get rid of Quinn) *Episode 2: Ninjoy H/V (for forcing the heroes to eat with threats, but was sent to the Villains team, resulting in Cooper being eliminated) *Episode 3: Akari V (for failing to put the clothes on the Villains' bear. Chris thought that the shirt was on the bear's butt) *Episode 4: None *Episode 5: Rudy H (for being so whiny about losing) *Episode 6: Rudy H (for being a really sore loser, was originally going to get eliminated until Kahuna volunteered to do it), Scarlett H (for having horrible direction skills) *Episode 7: Rudy H (for being a total sore loser and forgetting to put the wheels on his motorcycle) *Episode 8: None *Episode 9 Merge: TBA Notes *Rudy was going to be out in Episode 6 for being "a really sore loser" but Kahuna interrupted and said that he realized that winning isn't everything so he decided to quit. *Ninjoy was a hero in Episodes 1 and 2, but was sent to the Villains team for forcing the heroes to eat with threats *Rudy was a villain in Episodes 1 and 2, but was sent to the Heroes team after saving Scarlett from being covered in civet coffee *Akari was a villiain in Episodes 1-5, but wanted to go to the Heroes team after Sienna and Brown got slingshot *Rudy changed the slingshot votes in Episode 8, so that Nick would get the slingshot (as he didn't believe his story) Episodes (with links to the episodes) *EPISODE 1 Trophies, 12th June 2014 Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 1 *EPISODE 2 Eating, 14th June 2014 Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 2 *EPISODE 3 Bears, 25th June 2014 Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 3 *EPISODE 4 Course, 26th June 2014 Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 4 *EPISODE 5 Cook Off, 1st July 2014 Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 5 *EPISODE 6 Jubilee, 8th July 2014 Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 6 *EPISODE 7 The Original, 23rd July 2014 Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 7 *EPISODE 8 Traps, 26th July 2014 Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 8 *EPISODE 9 Merge, TBA Appearances from other Gameria characters *EPISODE 2 (Cooper's cat) was mentioned but not seen *EPISODE 3 (Julep, Radlynn and Foodini as judges) (Trishna was mentioned but not seen) *EPISODE 4 (Penny as Alberto's helper, Willow as James' helper, Mitch as Nick's helper, Clover as Scooter's helper, Allan as Johnny's helper, Boomer as Akari's helper, Pinch Hitwell as Bertha's helper, Captain Cori as Kahuna's helper, Greg as Ninjoy's helper) *EPISODE 6 (Boomer, after Episode 4) *EPISODE 7 (Greg and Yippy were mentioned but not seen) *EPISODE 8 (Greg and Yippy were mentioned but not seen) *EPISODE 9 Merge (A former contestant will return) Category:Blog posts